Le prisonnier et le fou
by Para-San
Summary: [OS]Severus Snape est prisonnier au 12 Square Grimmauld par un membre de l'Ordre, à qui il tente de faire comprendre qu'il est innocent...


**Le prisonnier et le fou**

Il était traqué de toute part par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. S'ils le trouvaient, il était mort. Et pourtant… Il était là, sous leur nez ! Enfin, presque… Caché par l'un des membres de l'Ordre pour des raisons inconnues, il se rétablissait lentement. Dans la cave du Twelve Square Grimmauld, Severus Snape retrouvait lentement ses forces. Nul n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il avait été épargné de la mort par Remus Lupin, mais le fait était là.

Remus était sorti de la maison par une nuit noire, la lune était absente. Et dans ce noir quasi-total, il avait trébuché sur quelque chose… ou, plutôt, sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de si maigre, si sale, qu'il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu avant que le malheureux n'ouvre les yeux.

-Lupin…

Remus avait sursauté en le reconnaissant, avant de sortir sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

-Traître ! Tu a osé tuer Dumbledore ! Il avait pleine confiance en toi !

-Me tue pas, Lupin… Me tue pas…

-Tu ose demander qu'on épargne ta pauvre vie ! L'as-tu fait quand IL t'a supplié ? NON !

-Laisse moi t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu es un traître !

-Oui, oui, 100 fois oui… Je l'ai tué, je sais ! Mais laisse moi t'expliquer… Je t'en prie…

Dans un ultime effort, il brandit sa baguette, et alors que Remus allait lui lancer un Experliamus, il brisa sa baguette.

-Tu vois… Je suis désarmé. Sans baguette, je suis aussi dangereux qu'un Moldu…

Et sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, il perdit connaissance. Remus resta un moment interloqué. Puis, il tendit sa baguette, lança un sort qui fit lévité Snape et retourna Square Grimmauld. Dans la cave se trouvait une cage de fer avec une serrure magique. Il y enferma Snape, puis s'installa plus loin. Il allait le livrer à l'Ordre. C'était évident. Le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Celui qui les avait trahis au profit d'un psychopathe. Après un moment, Snape finit par reprendre connaissance. Il regarda autour de lui calmement, puis vit Remus.

-Tu ne m'a pas tuer…

-Pour le moment. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je vais te livrer à l'Ordre. Ils sauront te faire regretter ton geste.

-Je le regrette déjà.

-Menteur !

-Je le regrette ! Et je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

-Avais-je le choix ? Soit je le tuais sans qu'il ne souffre, soit il était livré aux Mangemorts, qui l'auraient torturer indéfiniment !

-Tu mens !

-J'ai souvent mentis dans ma putain de vie, mais jamais je n'ai été aussi sincère !

-Aucun Mangemorts n'aurait pu le blesser !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors comment explique tu que je l'ai tué ?

-PARCE QU'IL TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE ! ET TU L'A TRAHI DÈS QUE TU A VU QUE TON CHER VOLDEMORT REVENAIT PLUS GRAND QUE JAMAIS !

Il secoua la tête doucement.

-Tu te trompe… Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver…

-Fais tes prières, tu n'en a plus longtemps à vivre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ?

-Les membres de l'Ordre veulent tous ta peau.

-Tu es un membre. Et tu ne m'a pas tué.

-Parce que je suis incapable de prendre une vie… Pas comme toi !

Et Remus quitta la cave en le laissant seul dans le noir.

O o O

-Ça fais déjà deux semaines… Votre réunion tarde. Tu ne les a pas prévenu ?

-Ils te cherchent tous, et sont impossible a contacter.

-Ça me laisse plus longtemps vivant…Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

-Non. Dumbledore ne t'aurais jamais demandé de le tuer.

-Pour le bien de l'Ordre, oui.

-Il est plus utile à l'Ordre vivant que mort !

-Il voulait que je vous ramène plus d'information ! Si je le tuais, Voldemort me faisait confiance !

-Tu es un être ignoble !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais, quand on était étudiant…

-Ne me reparle plus de cette époque !

-Ça te dégoûte maintenant ? Pourtant, à l'époque, tu aurais fais presque n'importe quoi pour que je m'intéresse à toi… Black n'avait pas aimer d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il a voulu me faire tuer en m'envoyant dans tes pattes…

-LA FERME ! Je suis avec Tonks, maintenant, et je suis très heureux comme ça !

-Si c'est vrai… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ?

-Parce que les autres ne sont toujours pas là.

-Tu serais incapable de me tuer.

-Si tu continue à me chercher, je le ferai !

-Je ne te crois pas, Remus.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !

-Je sais que tu serais incapable de me tuer, et que tu n'es pas SI HEUREUX avec ta dulcinée…

-Comment tu peux dire ça !

-Tu veux une preuve ? Depuis les deux semaines où je suis enfermé ici, combien de fois l'as-tu vu ? Pas une seule ! Avec qui as-tu passé ces deux semaines ? Moi !

-Afin que tu ne t'échappe pas !

-Et comment voudrais-tu que je m'échappe ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pour un adepte de magie noire comme toi !

Snape soupira.

-Toujours aussi têtu.

-Et toi, toujours aussi menteur !

-Tu n'a aucune preuve que je mens.

-Et je n'ai aucune preuve que tu dis la vérité.

-Ne suis-je pas innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ?

-La mort de Dumbledore est une preuve de ta culpabilité.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-J'aurai beau m'excuser des milliers de fois, rien ne réparera mon geste. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous livrer toutes les informations que j'ai sur V…Voldemort, et ainsi, vous prouver mon coté.

-Garde ta voix. Tu en aura besoin pour crier quand les membres vont te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

-Écoutes-moi ! Potter et Evans se sont sacrifiés pour leur fils, non ? C'est la même chose pour Dumbledore ! Il s'est sacrifié pour être utile à l'Ordre ! Je n'ai été qu'un instrument dont Dumbledore s'est servis afin d'arriver à ses fins ! Il a fait pression sur moi pendant toute l'année ! A ma place, n'importe quel d'entre vous aurait fini par flancher aussi !

-TAIS-TOI !

-ET POURQUOI JE ME TAIRAIS ? TU VEUX ME FAIRE TUER SANS ME LAISSER LA PEINE DE M'EXPLIQUER !

Remus sortit sa baguette, l'air menaçant.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'énerver…

-Tu ne me tuera pas. Je te connais.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Ah ? Tu crois ça ? Je te connais mieux que quiconque ! Mieux que tes chers amis Potter et Black ont jamais pu te connaître !

-LA FERME !

-Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, vas-y ! Mais ne laisse pas la charge à d'autres ! Si quelqu'un doit me tuer, c'est à toi de le faire !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que JE devrais te tuer ?

-Parce que je t'aimais…

-Menteur !

-C'est vrai. Je t'aimais assez pour te repousser et ne pas t'entraîner dans mes problèmes.

Fou de rage devant un tel mensonge, Remus leva sa baguette. Un sort fusa, et un corps tomba au sol. Remus resta interdit un moment, puis regarda sa main qui tenait la baguette, et la lâcha. Il tituba dans les escaliers et se laissa tombé sur le divan du salon, le regard fixe, ayant devant les yeux une image qui ne voulait pas disparaître, celle d'un visage maigre où deux yeux noirs le regardaient avec confiance.

O o O

Remus entra dans la cuisine, où se tenait une réunion.

-Nous ne le trouverons jamais ! s'exclama Minerva. Nous l'avons chercher partout !

-Il faut absolument le trouver ! fit Arthur.

-Vous ne le trouverez pas… murmura Remus d'une voix morne.

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tonks en s'approchant.

-Il est mort…

-Mort ? s'exclama Sturgis. Mais… Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai tué…

Tout le monde se regarda, figé de stupeur. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers Tonks.

-TU NE LUI A PAS DIS ? s'exclama Molly.

-J'ai oublié ! s'exclama t'elle.

-Ou…blier quoi ? Me dire quoi ? demanda Remus, sans comprendre.

Minerva sortit une lettre de son sac, qu'elle tendit à Remus. Une lettre de Dumbledore.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans mon bureau… Il l'y avait laissé, sachant que j'allais la trouver…

« Chère Minerva,

je sais la peine que sera la votre ainsi que des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre… Mais cela était inévitable. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez cette lettre, je sais que Severus passera de durs moments, où vous devrez l'haïr du plus profond de votre âme. Votre haine n'a aucune raison d'être. Tout cela était un plan de ma part, que Severus n'a eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il m'a tué, c'est vrai. Mais afin d'être utile à l'Ordre. Il m'a tué, et a ainsi « prouver » à Voldemort qu'il était de son coté. Voldemort lui fait confiance, et lui contera tous ses plans, tous ses secrets… Il ne mérite pas votre haine, mais plutôt votre amitié, car cela n'a pas été évident pour lui, et je sais qu'il doit lui-même se vouer une haine sans borne, malgré mes insistances répétées cette année. Pas un seul instant depuis que j'ai pris sa défense devant le Ministère, pas un seul instant, il ne nous a trahis. Je vous pris de croire, Minerva, en sa foi envers l'Ordre. Je sais que vous serez en mesure de diriger l'école et de prendre une part active à présent dans l'Ordre.

Albus Dumbledore »

Remus échappa la lettre et sortit de la cuisine, le regard fixe. Tonks le suivit avec inquiétude.

-Remus ?

-Laisse moi tranquile…

Ainsi, il lui avait dit la vérité… Ainsi, il l'avait tué sans raison… Mais alors… S'il avait dit la vérité… Ses dernières paroles… Remus laissa échappé un sanglot.

O o O

Sur la tombe de Rogue, un homme est recueilli. Les gens le voient tous les dimanche à cet endroit, où il reste une heure a fixer la pierre tombale sans dire un mot, mais lorsqu'on s'approche, on voit dans ses yeux qu'il parle en silence, qu'il parle avec son âme, une âme brisée. On dit qu'il est un peu fou. Autrefois, il était apprécié. A présent, on ne lui connaît ni famille, ni ami. Parfois, rarement, un jeune homme l'accompagne. Le Survivant. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié de voir l'homme rester planter devant la pierre tombale ainsi.

-Viens…

-Pas encore…

-Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne reste pas une heure exactement… De toute façon… Il ne peut pas te répondre…Il ne t'entends même pas…

Il eut un sourire étrange, le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Le sourire d'un fou…

------

Eum... Pour les fans de Snape, je suis désolée... M'envoyez pas de tomates... Please...


End file.
